


it starts so soft and sweet

by rosecake



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, F/F, Forced to Wear Sex Toys Under Clothing, Gender or Sex Swap, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, Sexual Coercion, Slightly Public, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: Orsa knows she's pushing Gaila too far, but she can't help herself.[Gender/Sex Swap AU, F!Orson makes F!Galen wear a vibrator under her uniform.]
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	it starts so soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Howl_ , by Florence + the Machine.

Orsa drums her fingers against the conference table as Enheim drones on and on about feedback loops. The sound is muted by her gloves, and so her irritation goes unnoticed.

She swallows down the urge to throttle him until he shuts up. Or, at the very least, until he learns to be concise. Sadly for her, the fact that his area of expertise is dull as dirt doesn’t mean that it’s not important. She can’t just ignore him. It’s the same thing every time with the science group, though, one intolerably dull meeting after another. Every week it’s the same struggle to keep her head up, keep her expression reasonably alert. Everyone in the group always has the same problems and the same glacial progress to report. Energy output needs to be at ninety percent before they can move onto the next phase; last week the modeling was at fifty-seven point eight percent, this week it’s somewhere around fifty-seven point nine, and if she’s lucky by next week it will be a miraculous fifty-eight percent even.

Enheim finally wraps up his report, which she’s fairly certain could have been a single-sentence holo text instead of a full presentation, and then Gaila stands up to begin hers.

It’s easier once Gaila takes over. Even when Orsa doesn’t really care much what she’s saying she still likes to hear her say it. Gaila’s voice was one of the first things Orsa noticed about her back when they were still in school, and it seems as if Orsa’s become more entranced by it every passing year. She doesn’t think Gaila’s ever even thought to try and make herself sound more Core, no matter what company she’s in, and Orsa’s grateful for it. Sometimes when she’s away from Eadu for long enough she’ll make Gaila call in status reports over holo, even when text would do just as well.

So Orsa lets her ramble on for a while even though Gaila’s just as bad as the rest of them when it comes to being clear and concise. Honestly, she’s probably the worst out of the lot of them. But Orsa’s always had more patience with her than with anyone else.

Still, impatience eventually begins to crawl beneath her skin. She stares at Gaila, eyes fixed on her while Gaila reads off numbers and findings from the screen of her pad, and remembers that even once Gaila’s done there are another half dozen department heads waiting to present. Gaila looks up for a moment and makes eye contact with Orsa briefly, almost certainly accidentally, and she stumbles over her words for a second before looking down again.

Orsa leans back in her chair. She gives Gaila a moment to ease back into her presentation before she slips her hand into her pocket. She finds the controller and plays with it a little as Gaila talks, running her fingers over the casing, for the moment carefully avoiding the controls themselves. The thing has been burning a hole in her pocket all afternoon, and when she finally uses it she wants it be intentional, not the result of an accidental touch or pressure.

The vibrator she’d slipped inside Gaila earlier is currently set on low, and Orsa knows from using it herself that the low setting is easy enough to ignore. Gaila’s had it in for long enough to get used to the feeling. Her voice is steady enough as she talks, and if Orsa weren’t looking closely for signs of distress or arousal she doesn’t think she’d notice any. There’s a little more color in Gaila’s complexion that usual, that’s all.

Orsa can change that, though, and she does, clicking the setting up from low to medium.

Gaila jerks, gasping as she drops her pad. She tries, awkwardly in Orsa’s judgement, to cover the reaction with a coughing fit. “Sorry,” she says. “I’m sorry, I—“

“Are you feeling alright, Dr. Erso?” asks Orsa, sweetly. The well-being of her employees is very important to her.

“I’m fine,” snaps Gaila, but she sounds flustered, and the flush along her cheeks has grown darker. She looks down at her screen, clearly struggling to remember where she’d left off. “I just had something caught in my throat. Now, ah - the - the results from the most recent X-DSX models aren’t as clear as we’d hoped, but—“

“Are you sure? You look like you’re coming down with something. You should go ahead and get some rest before it gets any worse.” Orsa waives her hand at the rest of the assembled scientists. “Everyone, you’re dismissed. Message me if you have something that can’t wait until next week.”

They shuffle out, mumbling softly to each other, a handful of them wishing Gaila well as they move past her while she sits unmoving in her chair, holding her screen so tightly her knuckles have gone white.

The door shuts closed behind the last of them, and still Gaila sits there, still as statute, refusing to look at Orsa. “Gaila,” says Orsa, and Gaila doesn’t react. “Gaila, come here.”

There’s still no reaction at all from her. She is quiet, her eyes downcast as she stares at her reflection in the glossy table-top as if it’s the only thing of interest in the room. Orsa considers how best to break through her stubbornness for a moment, letting different scenarios play through her head as she taps her fingers against the controller, and eventually she clicks the strength setting up as high as it will go.

Gaila gasps, her body pulled upright. She grabs the table as she bites down on her lip, trying unsuccessfully to swallow a moan. “Turn it off,” she says, and any attempt at a command in her voice is undercut is by her uneven, gasping breathing.

Orsa leans back into her chair, pushing back from the table. “Come here,” she says, patting her thigh.

Gaila stares at her, anger blazing in her eyes, and for a second Orsa thinks she might actually refuse. But then she breaks eye contact as she tries to stand, leaning on the table for support. She doesn’t quite make it to her feet before she collapses back into the chair.

“I need you to turn it off first,” she says, her voice strained, her eyes closed now. She’s even more flushed that before, color creeping her up neck from beneath the collar of her jacket.

Orsa doesn’t turn it off, she only turns it down, and once Gaila realizes that’s the best she’s going to get she finally looks up at Orsa again. “Krennic—“

“Come here and I’ll take care of you,” promises Orsa.

She pats her thigh again and Gaila frowns, but she rises to her feet and takes a few unsteady steps around the table until she’s standing over Orsa, with Orsa’s thigh between her legs. Gaila hesitates, because she can’t properly settle down on Orsa’s thigh with the pencil skirt of her uniform in the way.

“Lean over me,” says Orsa, and Gaila does as she’s told, holding onto the arm rests of Orsa’s chair to brace herself while she bends over. Orsa still has one hand on the controller in her pocket, and she pushes the strength of the vibration up slowly as she uses her free hand to nudge up Gaila’s skirt, hopefully slowly enough that Gaila won’t realize that she’s doing it.

Gaila makes a distressed noise, and Orsa figures she must have noticed. “This is—“ she says, and then stops suddenly as she has to swallow down another moan. “You can’t keep doing things like this, Director. We’re already behind schedule, and—“

Orsa laughs, sharp and harsh, feeling near manic for a moment at yet another one of Gaila’s bizarre attempts to backslide into formality, and Gaila goes silent. “Yes, _Doctor Erso_ , because you’ve always shown such concern for the _schedule_.”

She leaves the controller in her pocked and presses a hand down on Gaila’s lower back, forcing her to bend over at a harsher angle, and then forcefully pulls Gaila’s skirt up over her hips so that it’s bunched up around her waist. Gaila’s head is bent down next to hers, close enough that Orsa can feel the warmth of her erratic breathing. Her jacket still covers most of her neck so Orsa leans forward to press her mouth to the edge of her jaw instead. She runs her tongue along it, to properly taste skin, and she can feel the frantic rhythm of Gaila’s pulse.

She stops just long enough to pull her gloves off. She wants to feel Gaila’s skin under hers, wants to feel the warmth of her. Once her hands are free she takes hold of the back of Gaila’s head, tangling her fingers in the loose bun holding her hair back and roughly yanking it free. There’s a sharp gasp of pain from Gaila, but she stays where she is, leaning obediently over Orsa.

“You look so good like this,” says Orsa as Gaila’s hair comes loose and spills over her shoulders. It’s gone silver over the years since they met, still mostly dark grey but nearly white in places, and somehow every change time carves into her body just makes Orsa want her more. She drags her other hand up over the curve of Gaila’s ass, feeling the tension in her muscles, and she sighs. “I wish we had more time together,” she says, dragging her fingers through Gaila’s hair, feeling her shudder slightly at the touch. “When Stardust is done I’ll be able to keep you close by all the time. Won’t that be nice?” She’s already wet just at the thought of it. “Gaila?”

Her fingers tighten in Gaila’s hair, and a soft, unsteady _yes_ comes in response, so quiet that Orsa almost doesn’t hear it.

Orsa sighs in satisfaction, running a hand over Gaila’s ass again, along the soft fabric of her underwear and then down to the bare skin of her thigh, close enough that she can feel the vibrations coming from the toy inside her. This close she can hear it, too, a faint hum. Orsa likes the louder models, likes the vulgarity of a harsh buzzing so loud you can hear it from clear across the room, but there’s only so much Gaila could be expected to tolerate. She never would have left her rooms with something that loud inside her.

Orsa presses her fingers between Gaila’s legs, dragging the wet fabric of her underwear along the outside her cunt, and Orsa can feel the vibrations in her fingers then, can feel the hard shape of the base of the toy where it doesn’t quite fit all the way inside. Gaila’s hips rock forward slightly as Orsa fingers her through her underwear and around the bulge of the vibrator. Orsa presses up on it, seeing how deep she can get it to go, and Gaila whimpers.

“Please take it out,” says Gaila, voice trembling as she shifts. “Please, Orsa, it’s too much.”

She’s so sweet when she’s like this, soft and pleading, desperate for something only Orsa can give her. Orsa rests her hand on the smooth expanse of Gaila’s thigh and feels the light tremor in it.

The temptation to make it worse is almost overwhelming - she could hold Gaila down, arms pinned behind her back, and ramp the vibrator up to its strongest setting, let Gaila beg and writhe underneath her until Orsa came from her struggling. And it isn’t like Gaila hasn’t earned it, doesn’t richly deserve to be reduced to a helpless, sobbing mess, not after she tried to do the same to Orsa. Leaving her behind for that fucking bitch Lyra, out of all the possible people in the galaxy. Lyra and her dull, worthless, run-down down shack in the middle of nowhere. All after Orsa had spent so much time and energy trying to bring Gaila’s dreams to life.

Gaila shifts in her arms nervously, almost as if she can sense Orsa’s intentions. “Orsa,” she says, on the edge of begging, and Orsa runs a hand down her thigh to calm her.

She puts those intentions away for later, for a different time. After all, she had promised to be gentle earlier, that morning when she’d cornered Gaila and coaxed her into spreading her legs wide enough for Orsa to slip the vibrator in. In exchange for promising to be gentle, she’d made Gaila promise not to touch it or try to pull it out herself, and now here they are. Gaila had kept up her end of the bargain, so Orsa would keep up hers.

She hooks her fingers under the band of Gaila’s underwear and drags them down one handed. “Of course,” she says, enjoying the breathy moan she pulls from Gaila as she finally slips her fingers into the hot, wet depths of Gaila’s cunt. “Whatever you want.”

They’re in such a delicate place right now. It’s best to keep her word, to let Gaila feel like she has some kind of control, some measure of certainty. Orsa can’t risk breaking her; not now, when there’s still so much work left to be done.

The vibrator is so slick it takes Orsa a few tries to get a good grip on it. Gaila’s so wet Orsa figures she must have come already, at least once. She wonders if it was hard for her, if she had to struggle to keep from drawing attention to herself. Gaila was usually such a private person, almost withdrawn. She must have hated it, walking around all day with Orsa’s toy inside her, gritting her teeth and trying to stay silent as pleasure shot through her.

Orsa pulls the vibrator out as slowly as she can manage, enjoying the way Gaila’s legs shake as it slips out of her, wet and pulsing between Orsa’s fingers and entrance of Gaila’s cunt. Gaila’s legs give way beneath her for a moment when Orsa finally lets it slip free and she falls into Orsa’s lap for a second before lifting herself back up, her legs trembling from the strain as she continues to lean over Orsa, her body bent at a perfect ninety degree angle.

“Did you come already? Earlier?” Orsa rolls the vibrator across her palm, soft white rubber inlaid in places with silver, all of it slick and warm from having been inside Gaila for so long. It’s the smallest one she has, although she’s sure Gaila doesn’t know to be grateful for that. At least not yet.  
“No,” says Gaila, shaking her head, and sometimes it really is endearing how bad she is at lying.

“I don’t believe you,” says Orsa, gently stroking Gaila’s neck to let her know she isn’t particularly upset about it. “Open your mouth.”

Gaila tilts her head, her eyes closed as her fingers tighten around the chair, but she opens her mouth without any protest. Orsa presses the vibrator into her mouth, letting the wet toy rest on her tongue, and Gaila sucks without having to be told to, lips and tongue wrapping around both the vibrating toy and Orsa’s fingers.

Orsa watches for a while, briefly disappointed that it’s not really the right shape to properly fuck Gaila’s mouth with, but it doesn’t really matter because she’s far too riled up to sit back and watch for much longer. She pulls the vibrator out of Gaila’s mouth, almost too slippery to hold onto now that it’s wet from both her mouth and her cunt, and gently pushes Gaila to stand.

“Lie back on the table,” she says. “Oh, and take your jacket off first.”

Gaila moves slowly, fumbling with her own clothing, and Orsa doesn’t bother chastising her for it. It gives her time to unzip her pants, pulling them just loose enough that she can fit the vibrator in, warm and slick, up against her cunt, so that the strength of the vibrations is right against her clit. She zips herself halfway back up as Gaila lies back on the table, her skirt still ruched up around her waist, the harsh black of her bra clearly visible through the thin white blouse she worse under her uniform jacket. Her legs hung over the edge, goosebumps visible across the bare skin. Orsa’s pants are tight enough to keep the vibrator held in place as she leans forward, pushing Gaila’s legs apart so that she can see her cunt.

Gaila’s swollen from arousal, red and soaking wet from having the vibrator inside her for hours, and she smells so good it makes Orsa’s mouth water. She leans forward and presses her mouth to Gaila’s cunt, licking up the wetness, tasting salt and skin and that indefinable warmth that comes with having her tongue inside another woman’s body.

She looks up as she sucks on Gaila’s clit, watching as Gaila covers her mouth and her face with her hands, her thighs tightening around Orsa’s face. Her hands muffle the way she cries out as Orsa sucks on her, digs her fingers into Gaila’s thighs and presses in with her face as hard as she can.

It doesn’t take long at all before Gaila comes, cunt pulsing under Orsa’s mouth as she shakes, her body tightening. Orsa strokes her thighs a few times, waiting for her to calm down, and then stands up.

“Back up some,” she says, and Gaila pushes herself back further onto the table as Orsa climbs on top of her.

Strands of Gaila’s hair are plastered to her face with sweat, and her eyes are wet. Tears have left wet tracks across her temples and down into her hairline, and Orsa leans in to kiss her, to lick up the salt that’s fallen from her eyes.

“I can’t anymore,” she says, her voice hoarse as Orsa reaches for the collar of her shirt, tearing it open down to her navel. “Orsa, it’s too much. You can’t keep doing this.”

Orsa settles against her, pulling Gaila’s thigh between her legs as she rests her head on Gaila’s soft chest. “I know,” she says, soothingly, sliding an arm under Gaila’s neck as she rocks against her thigh, using it to push the vibrator harder against her clit. “It’s okay, I’m close,” she says, holding onto Gaila as she rides her thigh. Holding her as tightly as she can. “I’m so close.”

She never wants to let Gaila go. She turns her head, pressing her face into Gaila’s chest, opening her mouth to gently drag her teeth against the soft skin of her breast. She can feel every breathe Gaila takes wrapped up with her like this, can feel the hitch as she sobs softly, a hand still covering her mouth, the other clutching at fabric covering Orsa’s shoulders.

Orsa comes so hard the sensation is nearly blinding. Pleasure courses through her, hot and electric, leaving her nerves over-sensitive in its wake. She shifts just enough to reach for the vibrator, to turn it off, and then the only sound in the room is Gaila quietly sniffling.

“I know,” says Orsa, shifting so that she’s on her side, holding Gaila’s head against her shoulder as she sobs. She’ll cry herself out and then she’ll go back to being her usual self, restrained, sometimes almost to the point of being unreadable, and focused on her work. Sometimes Orsa just takes things a little too far, pushes her a little too hard. “I know,” she says, “but you’re fine.”

The conference room table isn’t the most comfortable thing to lie on, and she’s started to feel the discomfort now that the desperate rush of desire is wearing off, but she still isn’t ready to let Gaila go. She holds her until Gaila goes quiet in her arms, breathing heavily, not moving.

“Lets go back to my rooms,” she says, nuzzling Gaila’s neck. “You can get cleaned up. And I’ve got a fresh uniform for you.” Luckily, since she’d torn Gaila’s blouse past repair.

Gaila doesn’t move immediately, but after a moment of silence she sits up. “If that’s what you want." 

Orsa watches her tug her clothes back into place, closing her jacket to cover the ripped blouse, and thinks that it won’t be that hard to clear her schedule for the rest of the day. There’s no reason they have to clean themselves up and get back to work immediately. There’s years behind on the damn project anyway, an afternoon isn’t going to make any difference. “It is,” says Orsa. Gaila pulls her hair back into her normal inelegant bun, trying to smooth back the flyaway hairs at her temples, and it doesn't help her look any less like she just got fucked senseless. 

She wants so many things from Gaila. Mostly, after watching her try to pull herself back together as best as possible, Orsa wants to tear her apart again. Wants to hold her tight and never let go. She wants more from Gaila than she could take in a lifetime, but for now she'll settle for the rest of the day. 


End file.
